Vibrating motors are widely used in mobile devices such as mobile phones, tablet computer, handheld game players, personal digital assistant, or the like, for providing vibration feedback. In operation, the vibrating motors transform electrical energy into mechanical energy based on electromagnetic induction.
Generally, the vibrating motors can be categorized into two types: rotary vibrating motors and linear vibrating motors. The rotary vibrating motor generates vibration by driving an unbalanced rotor to rotate. The linear vibrating motor generates vibration by providing an electromagnetic force to drive a vibrator to perform linear mechanical vibration.
A typical linear vibrating motor includes a housing, a vibrator and a stator received in the housing, an elastic part for suspending the vibrator in the housing and a circuit system. The stator includes a coil and a coil support for supporting the coil, and the coil is electrically connected to the circuit system. The vibrator includes a mass unit and a magnet module. The magnet module is received in the mass unit and suspended above the coil. When a current passing through the coil changes, an electromagnetic force is produced between the coil and the magnet module, and the magnet module is driven by the electromagnetic force to enable the mass unit to vibrate.
The linear vibrating motor with a small size is preferred when being applied in a mobile device. However, in the above-described linear vibrating motor, the coil support uses four supporting legs extending from a bottom thereof to fix the coil support in the housing. With this configuration, the coil support needs to occupy a large space within the linear vibrating motor. This does not meet the miniaturization requirement of the mobile device.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a linear vibrating motor to overcome the aforesaid problems.